honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Trailer - Mortal Kombat
Mortal Kombat is the 180th episode of 'Screen Junkies comedy series Honest Trailers. It was written by Spencer Gilbert,' Joe Starr',' Dan Murrell '''and' Andy Signore. It parodies the 1995 video game film Mortal Kombat, and its 1997 sequel Mortal Kombat: Annihilation. ''It was narrated by 'Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It was published on December 20, 2016, to coincide with the theatrical release of video game movie Assassin's Creed. It is 5 minutes 52 seconds long.' '''It has been viewed over 3.7 million times. 'Watch Honest Trailers - Mortal Kombat on YouTube' ''"Meet a sprawling cast made up of fighters who can't act, actors who can't fight, and people who can't really do either." '~ Honest Trailers - Mortal Kombat Script Before Assassin's Creed tries to shake off the stink of all the video game movies that came before, two films will challenge the rule that game adaptations suck and more or less confirm it: Mortal Kombat'' and ''Mortal Kombat: Annihilation. You remember Mortal Kombat for its pixelated ultra-violence. Now, get ready for two PG-13 movies that could really use a blood code, as they never deliver on the franchise's gory gimmick, but boy, do they manage to cram in everything else. Nightwolf: It's my animality. Shang Tsung: Finish him!...Fatality...Flawless victory. Scorpion: Get over here! They even put in the underground hamster ball network. Wait, that's not from the game? Then what the hell was that, then? Enter the ultimate high-stakes fight club, where the fate of the world is decided by who can beat the most ass. But these no-holds-barred brawls have only one rule: there are actually a fair amount of rules. Shang Tsung: The rules are quite clear. Raiden: To enter the realm of Earth, Shang Tsung has to win ten straight victories in Mortal Kombat...Your sacred rules have been broken...There is one last rule. Shang Tsung: I hereby exercise my right to challenge! Liu Kang: She has to accept the challenge, or there can be no final combat...The rules say the Earth is safe for another generation! Raiden: Obviously, Kahn has cheated and broken the rules. Yeah, follow the rules, you guys! And also, if I put a quarter up on the machine, it means I got next, 'kay? Meet a sprawling cast made up of fighters who can't act, actors who can't fight, and people who can't really do either, as you meet the heroes, then meet them all again when they're recast in the sequel. There's Liu Kang, the boring monk whose luscious mullet is the most interesting part of his character; Johnny Cage, the only one with any charisma- (shows Shao Kahn snapping Johnny Cage's neck) awww, man...Sonya Blade, who's here to snap necks and be objectified, and she's all out of necks to snap; Kitana, a 10,000-year-old master of the "seductive look and flute" (shows clips of Kitana gazing alluringly as flute music plays); Raiden, god of exposition; all the lazy color-swapped ninjas (Sub-Zero, Ermac, Rain, and Scorpion); all the lazy color-swapped robots (Smoke and Cyrax); and some animator's bad CGI demon fetish (shows clips of fake-looking CGI demons). Y'know, these actually look pretty good for a Sega Genesis game. But who cares about plot or character? This movie is all about the action, and these movies have...some of that. Feast your eyes on over a dozen choppily-edited, generic martial arts battles against wave after wave of faceless karate goons and a claymation finale that will have you saying "This is hilarious! I can't believe someone actually made this, watched it, and then still released it!". So if you love the Mortal Kombat games for their stories and don't like actually playing them, watch actors put on Halloween costumes of your favorite characters, then act out the win screens of the first two games. But there's still one thing in these movies that the games could never match: the most epic theme song ever (plays a clip of the film's theme song), and they are not gonna let you forget it. (shows clips of the words "Mortal Kombat!" from the theme song playing throughout the two films) Honest Traileeeeeeers!! Woo-hoo! Who wants to fight? Or at least play some laser tag or something, yo! I'm psyched! Starring Oh, Veronica Vaughn, So Hot. Want to Touch the Hiney (Bridgette Wilson as Sonya Blade in Mortal Kombat); Mullet Komb-back (Robin Shou as Liu Kang); The Skylander (James Remar as Raiden in Mortal Kombat: Annihilation); Ol' Cockpunchin' Johnny (Linden Ashby as Johnny Cage in Mortal Kombat); Frigidaire (François Petit as Sub-Zero in Mortal Kombat); Palms are Deadly. Knees Weak, Arms is Heavy (Chris Casamassa as Scorpion in Mortal Kombat); Only Only Only (One), Oi Oi Oi (Trevor Goddard as Kano); Doctor Quatropus (Tom Woodruff, Jr., Kevin Michael Richardson, and Frank Welker as Goro); Down, Back, Low Kick; Back, Back, Low Punch; Hold Down, High Punch (Toasty!); and Shang Tsung Standing Up (showing a editing clip montage of Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa as Shang Tsung randomly standing up from his throne). for ''Mortal Kombat - Exit the Dragon. Title design by Robert Holtby.]] Exit the Dragon (shows Liu Kang and Kitana kissing) Uh, you know she's ten thousand years old, right? Way to pull a reverse Twilight. I'd still tap that, though. Trivia * There are also episodes of Honest Game Trailers about some of the Mortal Kombat games: see Mortal Kombat and Mortal Kombat X. * Screen Junkies have produced several Honest Trailers for 1990s movies including Super Mario Bros., Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers: The Movie, Space Jam, Batman Forever, Batman & Robin, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2: The Secret of the Ooze, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of Their Shells, Fight Club, The Matrix, Point Break, Home Alone, Hook, The Santa Clause, The Lion King, Toy Story, Forrest Gump, Jurassic Park and the 90s TV show X-Men: The Animated Series. * The Honest Trailers writring team were kids during the 90's, so they have a lot of nostalgia for this era. However, recurring theme of virtually every 1990's Honest Trailer is that, upon reflection, the 90's was really weird and many of these movies are even worse than you remember. * An Honest Trailer Commentary for this episode was recorded and was available on the Screen Junkies Plus until the website/app was discontinued. Screen Junkies don't currently have any way of releasing the video. Reception ''Honest Trailers - Mortal Kombat ''has a 97.8% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Uproxx wrote that the Honest Trailer "does get brutal" and remarked that Screen Junkies particularly lambaste the actors. Digital Trends also commented on Screen Junkies' harsh treatment, writing they "brought the action flicks into the ring, only to pepper them with enough high punches and low kicks to leave both Mortal Kombat and Mortal Kombat: Annihilation bloodied." CinemaBlend praised the Honest Trailer for linking the flaws of the Mortal Kombat films to the broader video-game-movie genre, noting "the good folks over at Honest Trailers have compiled a helpful video that uses these films to show us exactly how bad the genre can be, and they provide plenty of ammunition." Screen Rant wrote that the Honest Trailer did a good job of illustrating what a "camp fest" the Mortal Kombat films are. ComicBook.com noted that the Honest Trailer reveals the Mortal Kombat films to be "actually pretty flimsy, yet still somehow fun." Production credits Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Title design by Robert Holtby Series Created by Andy Signore & Brett Weiner Written by Spencer Gilbert, Joe Starr, Dan Murrell & Andy Signore Executive Producer - Andy Signore Producers - Dan Murrell, Spencer Gilbert, Michael Bolton, Christina Kline Edited by TJ Nordaker. External links * 'Watch Honest Trailers hit the ‘Mortal Kombat’ movies hard '- Digital Trends article * 'Mortal Kombat Honest Trailers Prove How Truly Awful Video-Game Movies Can Be '- CinemaBlend article * 'Mortal Kombat Movies Get Honest Trailers Treatment '- ComicBook.com article * '‘Mortal Kombat’ Honest Trailer: Good Luck Getting That Theme Song Out Of Your Head '- SlashFilm article * 'The ‘Mortal Kombat’ Movies Get Toasted By An Honest Trailer '- Uproxx article * 'Mortal Kombat Movies Get an Honest Trailer '- ScreenRant article Category:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies Category:1990s Category:Science-fiction Category:Video game movies Category:Martial arts Category:Season 8 Category:New Line Cinema Category:Warner Bros.